emociones - One shot NaruHina
by NaruHinaAng
Summary: Hinata Hyuga en un gran apuro por dejar lo que ella piensa que nunca podrá conseguir le deja una nota a su amado rubio expresándole sus sentimientos. Lo que no sabe es que nunca se deja algo sin luchar por ello. One Shot NaruHina NOTA: No tiene Lemon


Hola a todos, este es un one Shot basado en que Hinata expresa sus sentimientos hacia Naruto dejándole una carta como despedida, tal vez muchos se identifican con ella, pues muchas mujeres en el mundo tenemos el corazón roto gracias a un amor prohibido o no correspondido pero no sabemos cuál será el verdadero final

La historia es mía, los personajes son del señor Masashi kishimoto

No le permito a nadie publicar mis historias en otro lugar así estén a mi nombre

Lean mientras escuchan esto…

Best Inspiring Music Mix - 2014. Siento no poner el link pero debido a un error no dejo, si quieren pueden buscar la canción y ponerla

* * *

Emociones

¿Por qué el latir de mi corazón es tan rápido? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de la persona más prohibida para mí? ¿Por qué cuando lo veo me dan ganas de besarlo? Me lleva varios años, tiene novia, es perfecto, es el hombre más especial que he conocido. ¿Por qué cada vez que sonrió y mi corazón salta de alegría me llega el recuerdo de él?, Por qué cuando me dice una palabra bonita, me halaga, me pide favores yo… Sonrió como mensa.

Él es feliz con ella, tendría que tenerle gratitud, respeto, cariño pues es ¡ella! Ella la que hace que él tenga una sonrisa en su rostro que me enamoró, aquella actitud segura, amable, cariñosa, él lo es todo.

Todo para mí, cada vez que lo veo quiero darle regalos, halagarlo, abrazarlo, y es que me gusta todo de él, su sonrisa, sus labios, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su cara, su pelo, su… todo. Todo de él me salvo, me evito llegar hasta el fondo, terminar de ser una buena persona, pero él me salvo, me dio fuerzas para seguir, levantarme y caminar, con muletas pero junto a él.

O eso creí, creí que estaba junto a él, la verdad estoy sola, desolada, amigos no verdaderos, enemigos, padres que no me soportan ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué de él? El único chico que me pidió que fuera su novia, todos en el salón nos molestaban porque lo defendía de las ofensas pero no lo quiero más que el límite entre el cariño y el amor. Yo amo al otro… a… "él"

¿Mi historia? ¿Por qué me salvo? ¿Cómo es el amor? ¿Qué se siente? ¿Qué siento yo?

¿Por dónde empiezo? Todo empezó a mis 10 años, era desjuiciada, no me organizaba y era muy mala en mis estudios, él me ayudó, le prometí que mejoraría, que no seguiría así. Y lo hice. Él me dio ánimos para pasar de la ultima a la primera de mi curso, todo mejoró, él no tenía novia en ese entonces lo habían engañado y el dolor de la mentira brotaba en sus venas, quería salvarlo como él me salvo a mí.

El amor… dura explicación, todos piensan en él como algo dulce y rosado con sabor a miel pero… ¡No! Si eso que tienes en el fondo no es rosa, ni blanco será negro, así es, si ese amor no es correspondido se volverá opaco y negro. Te hará daño, lloraras, gritaras, te estruja el corazón, te hace "papilla".

Lo que sienten muchos es dulzura, felicidad por estar con la persona que aman pero yo soy un caso especial, él me hirió sin saberlo, lo perseguí, sí, pero no lo alcance, él alcanzo a otra primero y me quede sola, de nuevo.

Ahora solo hago tareas, actividades, cosas, dibujos, poemas para que me preste atención, pero siempre que lo veo se plasma la imagen de él y su pareja en la cabeza, riendo, besándose, abrazándose, lo que yo no puedo.

Estoy confundida. Sé que no puedo hacer que enamore de mí pero por más que lo intento el vuelve a enamorarme, siempre que lo veo. Muchas veces he pensado en cómo sería si estuviéramos juntos él y yo. Todas las noches, mientras lloro, es inevitable pensar en él sin dolor, ¿Cuándo será el día en que le confiese mi amor por él? Mi día llegará.

Pienso que será cuando desaparezca de su vida, me valla pues el rechazo es inevitable, es imposible que me ame como yo a él, pienso dejarle un escrito, me lo pregunto. ¿Su felicidad significara también la mía? No lo sé. Aquí he llegado y lo amo, sí, y mucho pero él a mí no, estoy segura, pero siempre recordaré cuando me chocaba con él por coincidencia, cuando me puse mi cadena favorita y me dijo que hace tiempo le había dado a su novia una igual, me sonroje, se acerco tanto a mí que sentí mi cara caliente, la vez que me dijo que me veía bonita, aquella otra que me acerque por atrás y olí su perfume o la otra cuando conversamos y me dijo todas las virtudes que tenía. Tantas situaciones estúpidas que para mi fueron toda mi vida y para él una casualidad.

Te amo, amare y amé. Adiós y…

Te amo pero seguramente tú no a mí… ¿Verdad? ¿Nos veremos algún día? Se feliz que yo lo seré.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas morenas, se despeino su cabello rubio y salió corriendo hacia la salida del edificio

—_Hinata Hinata ¡Hinata! ¿Porque me dejaste? Soy un idiota, desde el principio debí decírtelo todo, ¡Te amo a ti! No te vayas—_

Podía ver su espalda blanca, su oscuro cabello, estaba cansado pero no la dejaría escapar, nunca conoció a una mujer como ella que lo amara de verdad y viceversa Sus manos se juntaron en unos pocos segundos y la beso sin dejarla hablar si quiera.

— ¡Nunca te me vallas a ir, Hinata Yo Te amo!— Los dos lloraban de alegría mientras sus labios se juntaban dulcemente

—Y-Yo también te amo Naruto-Kun—

—Lo sé—

—Pero… Tu amas a… Sakura— Se empezó a alejar lentamente secando sus pómulos

—Hinata… Solo te puedo amar a ti, mi corazón te pertenece— la volteo lentamente y roso sus mejillas rosadas —Mis padres me obligaron a juntarme con Sakura, pero yo no la amo ni ella a mí— Su sonrisa aparecía lentamente mientras las lagrimas corrían fugazmente de nuevo

—Hinata Hyuga— se arrodillo — hace mucho que quería entregarte todo de mi tú… ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?— Los ojos perla se abrieron a más no poder. Todo eso debía ser un sueño

— ¡S-Sí! ¡Acepto!— Se lanzo a sus brazos y se abrazaron tan fuerte que pareciera que el otro se fuera a ir.

* * *

¡Fin! Bueno ¿que les pareció? Espero muchos reviews para más de estos, díganme si les gusto o que les pareció la historia ¡Adiós mis niños! Y ojala hayan captado el significado de la historia y les haya gustado el tema de fondo. Bye Bye


End file.
